Truth be Told
by LightField
Summary: What is a kat to do, when he finds himself in a situation, which completely flips his world up-side-down? Jake and Chance are use to handling thing, which are shocking and earth-shattering as the SWAT-Kats, but what is Jake to do when Chance takes a course of action, which shakes his very foundation. What is he to do when his best friend gets frisky with him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Aaaah... C-come on, s-stop aaah I don't want you t-mmph."

How did it come to this? What did I do to find myself pinned to the wall by my best friend in our garage, feeling me up and kissing me with such passion that I can't resist him even though I'm trying very hard to reason with both him and myself.

His way of surrounding me and caress my chest under my suddenly opened shirt, makes me feel like we have been a couple for as long as we have been friends, but that is not what makes this far out.

The fact is, that Chance Furlong, my best friend, fellow ex-enforcer and SWAT-Kat pilot is kissing ME, Jake Clawson, and he is **straight**, isn't he? How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

I apologies for the very short prologue for my very first SWAT Kats fanfiction but there are plenty of chapters waiting, I just want to see your reaction to it and is if it is worth continuing ^_^

As this is my first fanfiction, I would love comments on the story. Both praise (if there are any(^_^')) and constructive critique.

Looking forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 1

Maybe it all started back when I first met Chance, when we both started our Enforcer cadet training. I knew, that if I wanted to avoid getting kicked out, I had best to keep my mouth shut and not show obvious signs of being gay. I spotted Chance right away though in the long line of other cadets.

I don't know if it was because I found him attractive or I just knew he was one I could trust with my life no matter how tough things would get in the heat of battle, which I know, today, that I can. We were all dressed in light sand grey shirts with the Enforcer logo on our shoulders and wearing a pair of matching sand grey trousers with black polished shoes. The drill sergeant was very much roaring his speech to us rookie cadets, we called him Sgt. Roar. "ALRIGHT, KITTENS! I AM YOUR DRILL SERGEANT AND I WILL BE WHIPING YOU ALL INTO SHAPE SO YOU CAN BE WORTHY ENOUGH TO FLY ONE OF OUR TOP-KNOTCH FIGHTER JETS." He then pointed at one of the jets in the hangar nearby and I knew my paws were itching to sit in that gunner seat. I love flying! Don't get me wrong, but I just love tech and gadgets so I knew before I joined the Enforcers that I wanted to work with weapons and of course to shoot with them.

"Better watch out, guys. I'm gonna be the one flying circles around you." Came a comment from down the line. I looked down to see who the smart aleck was. Knowing Chance as I do now, I am not surprised it was him, who said it. He had that overconfident grin, spread out from ear to ear. He had his arms crossed over his chest, which made his muscles flex under the sleeves and his belly stretch the buttons slightly. All I did was rolled my eyes and smiled as I looked at him along with my fellow cadets. Back then Chance was a lot more husky and I was a lot more scrawny. That changed after we started the physical training.

Sgt. Roar turned to Chance with a raised bushy brow and a grin on his face. "Cockiness will get you some of the way, cadet. But you got to prove you have the right to brag about it, but that's for the flight simulator. For now, we will start off with a little basic combat training." Sgt. Roar finished. Just then another cadet coughed and raised his paw. The sergeant turned and he looked real mad that he had been interrupted, "Yes, Cadet?" "But, sergeant, we're pilots, not ground troops." Sgt. Roar marched up to the cadet, red under his fur and shouted at the top of his voice, "AND WHAT WILL YOU DO, CADET, WHEN YOU HAVE CRASH LANDED AND SURROUNDED BY THE ENEMY? RELY ON YOU HAND GUN WHEN THEY HAVE BROKEN YOUR DEFENSES? NO! NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS, COME ON, GO, GO, GO!" He then turned to the rest of us. "Right, if anymore of you PUSSY CATS have any other stupid questions... " he said before continuing "we can start the lesson. Now, who has had any training in any sort of combat?" I knew I had, so I stepped forward. "Good, now you two demonstrate, what you got." Sgt. Roar said and I glanced to see, who I would be sparring with. At the time I was surprised that Chance had stepped forward, but I was also excited to see what he could do. We walked up to Sgt. Roar and he asked us to face each other and the one who hit the other on the shoulder would win. It was time to brush up on my kung-fu training. I bowed and took a stance. Chance returned the bow and got ready. "All right, GO!" Sgt. Roar said and we both ran towards each other.

Chance opened his guard with a frontal punch, which I dodged by ducking under him and made a grounded circular kick, which made Chance lose his balance and land on his back. I turned and faced him again, waiting for him to stand. "Come on, Furlong. He's just a pip-squeak." Shouted a fellow cadet and I frowned. I would show them what this _pip-squeak_ could do. I could hear Chance growl, maybe because he fell for such an obvious mistake. So I decided to use it against him. We stood ready and Chance came at me again. The cadets were shouting and cheering on Chance and me as we continued to fight. This time instead of repeating his attack, as I thought he would, he caught my waist whilst in mid-air, when I tried to spring over him. He tackled me and threw me to the floor. I managed to flip over and land face down and on my paws and feet. My first thought was: "_Crud! He's got a clear shot!_ I had to think fast. So as he went to tap me, I got on all four and gave him a double donkey kick to his chest, which knocked the wind out of him. "Go, Furlong. Finish him off." "Way to go, Clawson!" I got on my feet again and ran at him. I'd show them, I wasn't a pip-squeak. Chance had much the same idea as he got up and we reached for each other's shoulder. We both struck each other's shoulder "TIE!" shouted the sergeant. We both fell backwards from the impact. "Well done cadets you got the right stuff, but it just needs to be polished off. Now, we will not be fighting competitively but you will need the basics." I sat up, rubbed my shoulder as I got up. Chance then walked over to me with a happy smile on his face. I groaned as I thought: "_Great! Now Mr. Cocky-Fly-Boy is going to rub this in my face._" I was wrong.

"Pretty smooth moves you got there. Chance Furlong." He said as he raised his paw. I smiled back as I took his and shook it. "Jake Clawson, you too. You do martial arts?" "Nah, mostly I've been a kick-boxer. What about you, pal?" "I did some kung-fu back in high school. Nothing huge." "Still, you did good in opening my first attack. No one has had much luck avoiding my signature _piston-punch._" Chance said as we walked back into line. "Really? Well, if you'd like I could help you out so you had a chance of beating me. But I wouldn't count on it." I said with a grin on my face, which just made Chance laugh. The warmest laughter I had ever heard. Better than any hit on the radio. "Thanks, but with your help, I'll know all your secrets and then you won't stand a chance." "_Not all of them._" was my thought to his last words before we got back in line.

Since then, we became best friends and luck would have it, we were paired up with Chance as my pilot and I was his gunner. This was when my feelings started to grow for Chance. I liked his good and humorous nature and I never grew tired of our friendly challenges and how we always tried to beat each other. We shared a room at the Enforcer Academy like all the other pilots and gunners. We had great times with long conversations, where we shared our hobbies, our passions, our likes and dislikes. And the more I got to know Chance and the more our friendship grew, the bigger my crush got and the harder it was to tell Chance that I wasn't into she-kats. I wasn't ready to tell him. I mean, I could tell him... but it would be, you, know... oh, okay I was a scardy cat. Happy? I was so scared to lose Chance that I wouldn't let my feelings for him ruin the friendship we had.

So, I had to fly under the radar and it didn't seem like Chance had caught on that I liked him more than just as a friend. But I soon found out that I wasn't flying low enough to keep out of the other cadet's radars.

A lot of the other guys were giving me all too familiar looks. Chance just brushed it off, when I mentioned to him.

"Chance, Maincoon and Whiskers are giving us those weird looks, again."

"Ah, they're just sour because you set the newest high score on obstacle course, today, and aced the last test. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem, pal" I said, but I just wished it was the case, but one day, on my way back to our room, three kats came down the hall and despite avoiding eye-contact and just trying to look friendly, I knew they were looking for trouble and they wanted to include me. Whether I wanted to or not.

Two of them blocked the path to my room and the last made sure I couldn't get away from behind. I tried a calm approach as I didn't want to kick tail unless I had to. "Problem, guys?" I asked politely as I looked all around me. "You're our problem, rod-rider." I frowned at the very negative label. One, I had heard too often and I knew now that I was out of the bag.

But I wouldn't let them know that.

"That's some harsh accusation, Maincoon." I answered. "You know, we're right, Clawson. Me and the guys have noticed how you try to act like a Tom-kat, but whenever we're on leave and hit the bars, you don't pick up a single she-kat." I couldn't argue that but it didn't prove otherwise. "I can't be a lady's man like the rest of you." I answered jokingly, just to prove them wrong, by playing the awkward-nerd-card. "Even a runt like you could pick up any desperate she-kat, but you don't." Maincoon continued and all I could do was try to find holes in his arguments, getting madder by the minute. Even if I had been a straight kat, I couldn't stand those, who just treated a she-kat like that. "Then clearly, I value what a she-kat says, rather than using her to take the edge off and throw her away like a used oil rag. Or maybe I'm too dumb to pick up the classier ones. That sounds a little like you, doesn't it, Maincoon?"

I hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but I was getting madder by the minute and all I wanted was to go to bed. But my not-so-smart comment came back to bite me. I had just pushed past Maincoon and his gunner Whiskers when they grabbed my shoulders and Maincoon had pinned me to the wall. I groaned and before I could react to anything, Maincoon held a Swiss knife to my face. The next words Maincoon uttered, I still makes me shiver to this day. "I think it could fun to SKIN this Kat." He said as he started cutting of my shirt buttons. All I could hear was my own pulse thumping louder than a steam piston. So much that everything fell silent around me. My calls out to the three so-called comrades and their laughing faces were all drowned out by my panicking heart's frantic beating, as they cut open my shirt.

They were now on the last button up at my neck and I was dreading if they were really going to skin me, when that last button was gone. I could now hear how the blade was cutting through the threads, which kept the button stuck to my shirt. Each cut slicing away the only barrier keeping me from the blade shredding me.

The button fell to the floor. It fell so slowly it was like time stood still. I then looked up and met Maincoon's face twisted in glee. Now the real "fun" began. Then time suddenly spun up to speed as the third guy and Whiskers disappeared behind Maincoon as they were tackled. Maincoon was keeping the knife still but close to my face.

"What the heck are you doing, Maincoon?!" Chance shouted angrily as he got up from the two he had tackled like if it were training for a football game. I was both happy but also panicking at the sight of Chance and his anger-stricken expression. If Chance heard, what this was about, then that was maybe the end of our friendship. "We're just doing you a favour protecting you, Furlong." Was Maincoon's reply, as if holding a fellow enforcer at knife point was normal. "I don't see any threat here and I can watch my own back, thanks." Was Chance's reply as he crossed his arms and looked from me to Maincoon. I felt really helpless. All I wanted was to do was shut Maincoon up or let him finish me, so I didn't have to face Chance, when he heard the truth. "Clearly not, when you have something like HIM watching your back, or do you just like this little hole-dipper watching your tail." Now I went from helplessness to utter rage. Any strength I had lost out of fear came back like the thrust of a turbo-charged jet engine. I grabbed Maincoon's paw, which held the knife, and twisted it over the one he used to hold me up against the wall. With the new leverage, I was able to kick that overgrown fur ball right in the chest. I could feel under my foot the cracking sound as I broke a few ribs. "No one talks like that to MY pilot!" I shouted as I landed on the floor and looked at Chance. "Chance, behind you!" I shouted as I pointed at Whiskers, who was about to tackle Chance from behind. Chance ducked as Whiskers was about to pounce and swiped his legs away, making him fall on his tail. "You, damn rod-rider!" "Jake, watch out!" Chance shouted and I looked to see Maincoon grab his knife and was about stab me, when I stepped to the side, avoiding his jab and grabbing his paw again. This time, I twisted his paw so much I hear let alone feel the shock I gave to his joints as I snapped his wrist. Chance reacted quickly and finished it off by punching him right in the face. "Come on, Maincoon. Let's get out of here!" Whiskers shouted as he and the other one started running. "You'll both be kicked out, mark my words, Clawson. Your kind don't belong with the Enforcers." Maincoon wheezed, pointing at me as he followed Whiskers. "Well, neither do back-stabbers!" Chance shouted.

**Author's Note**

ALRIGHT! Chapter 1 uploaded after major editings, both from my phone note to file to finished chapter ^_^

Hope you'll like it and I'll be working on chapter 2 asap

Please remember to leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"I can't BELIEVE Maincoon would do something like that! And the fact that he calls you gay and thinks he has the right to SKIN you like that! We're supposed to trust each other and... Jake, what are you doing?" I froze when Chance noticed I was packing my stuff.

"I..." "_Ah, crud. What am I to say. Well, the kat IS out of the bag."_ I heaved a heavy sigh before I faced Chance, probably for the last time. "Chance, you're the best and only real friend, I have ever had and I didn't want to tell you in case you told the commander or something, or at least wanted to do much the same like Maincoon and Whiskers were about to do." Chance was standing still and I could swear I could hear the gears in his head winding up like a jet engine. But I wasn't going to tell him that I had genuine feelings for him. That would have been pushing it too far. "I don't know how they found out, but..."

"What are you trying to say, Jake?" Chance asked me and I could tell he was confused by the way he was tilting his head to the side and looking at me. I slammed my suitcase shut.

"I am what they said, Chance! I am tail-looker, a rod-rider, a queen, and I can mention a thousand other names I've been called because of what kind of tail, I like to look at!" I hadn't meant to shout at Chance like that, but I was tired of it and I was madder than a kat with fleas. As I huffed to calm down, I saw Chance sit down on his bed with his mouth slightly opened. _"He must have blown a fuse, since he's so quiet"_ I thought. I couldn't blame him, though. "But one thing is to mock me, another is to say something bad about my friends, even if they are going to hate me. But I've packed up and I'm leaving, so you don't have to be afraid of me anymore." I said without looking at Chance. I didn't want the last memory of Chance to be a face filled with disgust and wariness. I grabbed my suitcase and was about to open the door, when it was slammed close before me. I looked up to see Chance's hand holding the door closed and looking even angrier than before. His brow was so twisted in anger that I could almost count the folds under his fur and his lips were curled back baring his teeth, which were grinding together from the tension.

"If you think, I would have ratted you out or worse, just because you prefer toms over she-kats, then you don't know me well enough, Jake Clawson." Now it was my turn to be speechless. "Also, I clearly don't know you half as well either. I got the idea that you weren't a quitter and would always find a way to come out on top." He continued as he looked at me. His expression had now gone from anger to hurt. That face was worse than if I HAD been skinned by Maincoon.

"I'm not!" Was all I managed to shout back before I caught myself and looked at Chance, who gave me a look of mock disbelief. All I could do was sigh in defeat.

"Listen, Jake. I probably can't even imagine what you've been through, but I am not going to let anyone hurt my partner. You are my buddy and I will never turn my back on you when you need me." Chance said as he placed a gentle paw on my shoulder, looking at me with those same sincere, warm friendly eyes, which made my knees buckle.

At first, I didn't know what to say. _"Kats alive! No one has ever done this for me. How am I to answer to that?"_ Then only one thing came to mind to express my gratitude. "Thanks, pal." Chance gave of his toothy as I turned around and unpacked my things.

"So, Jake, tell me something. Did you really have a lot of girlfriends in high school?" I merely smiled as I looked at him.

"Well, not the kind of girlfriends you had."

And we continued the conversation as Chance, with great interest, listened to my life in high school where I found out I was gay, how I could never tell anyone other than my "ex-girlfriends" when my interest in them, sexually was not there. They had all swore never to tell, but somehow it got out as it did in high schools.

"So, Jake. How did you know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well, how did you know you were gay?" I smiled as I found it cute the way Chance's question sounded so surprisingly innocent. Like there was not a sense of cautiousness about our current subject.

"It's a little like your first crush, really. But where you had that crush on that Nancy Kittenbell, mine was on John Scratcher."

"Your high school quarterback?" Chance asked in surprise and then realisation, as if it made perfect sense. I scratched the back of my head as I blushed under my fur.

"Yeah, him. I never asked him if he was gay, but after that, I knew I wasn't into she-kats like the rest of them."

Chance also asked me if gay kats went to the regular bars or did they have their own specialised bars. At first you'd think the answer was obvious and maybe even offensive, but even I asked that kind of question when I first came out. So, I could tell him where the obvious and not so obvious gay places in Megakat City were. Some of which surprised Chance, as he had gone pass some of those places before, but never really noticed that the places was hot spots for gay kats.

Next morning we went to tell Comm. Bobcat about the incident. Feral was lieutenant commander at the time, but was clearly working hard to be the next commander. He was in the room, when we briefed the commander. Feral looked like himself back then as he does now. The same stern look on his face, the same old-school military crew-cut. The only difference was the width of his shoulders. They weren't as wide as they would be once he became commander. Comm. Bobcat, a middle-aged lynx, had heard Maincoon's side of the story, but had the suspicion that there was more to it.

"Take a seat, cadets." He said in a surprisingly calm manner and it was making me really nervous. "Now, I hear from Cadet Maincoon that there was a situation between you and him."

Chance was the first to stand. He stood attended with his back straight and his chest forward. Comm. Bobcat told him though to relax. "Yes, sir. I came out from our room because I heard shouting. That's where I saw Cadet Maincoon, Whiskers and a third kat hold Cadet Clawson against the wall and was cutting his shirt open with a knife, sir." Chance explained. I could see on Feral and the commander's face that the knife was news to them. "I confronted Maincoon and the reason for his actions was accusing Clawson of being gay, sir. So, Clawson and I defended ourselves and defused the situation with Maincoon running off and threatening Clawson."

Comm. Bobcat then turned to me. "Are these allegations true, cadet Clawson?"

"_Now or never, I guess." _I merely nodded. "They're true, sir. I kept it to myself and didn't tell anyone. I don't know how Maincoon found out but he wanted to skin me for it and when Furlong and I stopped him, he threatened to have me thrown out of the force, sir. I swear, I haven't made a pass on anyone, sir." Chance could tell I was nervous and placed a supportive paw on my shoulder.

"Hmm... What is your opinion on the matter, Feral?" Comm. Bobcat asked, facing Feral, which caught both Chance and I off guard.

Feral cleared his throat before he spoke: "I have always had the belief, sir, that the Enforcers should represent a good example for the citizens of Megakat City and this attack on a comrade because of... "He coughed before he continued. "Of 'personal' differences is not acceptable. How can we protect and serve the city if we cannot be sure of attack among our own ranks?"

Chance and I blinked in amazement as we had often seen Feral as an up-tight, by-the-book stiff but it was clear, back then that he wasn't always that stiff and would become a good commander one day. That it would be him throwing us of the force a couple of years down the road because he wanted to be the hero instead of letting Chance and I taking the shot we had on Dark Kat, we would have never guessed. He is still a stiff, though but there is no doubt he is a great commander.

Returning to my overhanging threat of being booted out of the force, Comm. Bobcat smiled at Feral's answer and turned to face us again. "Very well, then I think, we are going to throw out a few cadets. Feral, would you go and inform cadet Maincoon, Whiskers and Cottenball to pack their things and meet me in my office. You two are dismissed and can report back to your duties."

I was overwhelmed! I was going to stay on the force and with my best buddy by my side. Chance padded my shoulder as we stood outside the office and headed back to our room. "See, Jake. I told you they wouldn't throw ya out because of that." Chance said, once again wearing that over-confidant smile of his.

"Yeah, Chance. You were right. That means I owe you a Mongo Pepper challenge." I said, just being thankful that Chance was okay with me being around him, despite everything.

Chance's chuckle on the upcoming pepper challenge faded slightly and turned into a soft and... dared I say, timid smile. "Jake, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah, pal?" I asked, wondering why he had such an unfamiliar smile on his face.

"Was the reason for your cover being blown because you were looking at my tail?" Chance probably couldn't see it but I was in an internal state of panic.

"_CRUD! Had he noticed it too?"_ "Nah, I think it was because, I just didn't act like a normal tom-kat. I didn't think it was a good idea to have feelings for anyone on the force. It makes things awkward if it doesn't work out." I answered in a much calmer tone than my internal voice as I looked at Chance with a friendly smile. "So, don't you worry, Chance. I'm not after your tail."

"Why not?" was Chance's comment

"_Okay, I didn't expect that as a response. Is it just me or did he just sound... disappointed?_" I shook it off as wanting to be attractive to any kat. "Don't get me wrong, Chance you are a looker and I understand that the she-kats dig you, but you're just not my type." I said, knowing it was a mega huge lie. Chance was definitely my type in more ways than I could imagine. He seemed to be fine with my answer. He was and still is a hunk of a Tom-Kat and the things he did, said and the WAY he would say it would make my knees buckle under me, but for the sake of our friendship, I wouldn't tell him.

Maybe he could sense it that day as well.

But even with the fact that Chance knew I was not interested in she-kats, what could have made my best and dare I say straight friend want to pin me to the wall with his firm frame, paws planted on either side of my chest, making sure I don't get away as he while fiercely presses his lips against mine in the most heated and mind-blowing kisses I have ever had. My mind is in a haze of confusion, lust, longing and fear.

I try not to give into Chance's caresses as he opened up my shirt somehow and was now running his paws through my chest fur. I purr into the kiss as his paws run up against my fur. It only proved, I was failing at my attempt to push Chance away so we could talk about this. It probably looked more like I was resting my hands on his chest than trying to push him away. He continues to caress my chest and I gasp as he presses a thumb on my nipple and begins rolling it roughly between his digits.

"Aah nghh, Chance." I can feel my back arching into his touch as he kisses my again. I can almost feel the emotions Chance puts into the kiss. I can feel anger, jealousy, desperation and a need I just can't place. It's so tender, despite the fierce anger, surrounding me with a warmth I just can't resist. I could swear it's... No, it must be my mind in confusion and overrun with pheromones, lust and my own sense of longing, because it couldn't be that... Could it?

I can feel one of his paws move away from my chest and relocating itself on my butt, giving it a tight squeeze. I feel my back curve against his paws as my voice lets out a shaking mew, which only got louder as Chance places a thigh between my legs and lifting me off the ground. The press against my groin makes me mew even louder. _"This is quickly spiralling out of control! I got to stop before he does something he'll regret."_

"C-chance,.. please s-s-stop. We have to.."

"Why ain't I good enough, Jake? Please, don't push me away. Not again." He nearly shouts and all I can do is look at him with wide eyes. He had caught me completely off guard. He looks back at me. Those usually confidant amber eyes are now filled with hurt and that same need, again as tears threatened to trickle down his striped cheeks. Against all reason, I gently bring my paw to caress and dry the tear away. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but his gaze and his passionate and desperate touches aren't helping me think straight.

"W-what are you talking about, Chance?" I ask softly, still panting from the last kiss. _"What is going on in your head, Chance? What has made you do this? And what do you mean 'again'?"_ I can feel my trousers tenting up against the very clear bulge in my jeans, thanks to Chance's fierce touch.

"What can I do, Jake?" Chance says as he lay his head on my shoulder.

"Chance, you, you're not thinking straight. Maybe you just wait for the drinks to, Wow." Before I can finish, I was tossed onto Chance's bed.

"_How did we end up here?" _I looked up at Chance with even more confusion as he approached me and quickly placing his paws on each side of my chest.

"That's the problem, Jake. I haven't been able to think straight for a long time, until now." Chance said with that deep husky voice of his, which always gave me goose bumps all rippling down to my groin. One of Chance's paws lifted up and moved down to my trousers as if able to sense the ripples. I looked in horror as he starts opening my trousers gripping the very visible bulge in my boxers and before I can protest, I arched my hips against his paw. I looked at him and all I could see in his eyes was that need and seriousness. Was he really going to?

"C-c-chance, don't. Y-you'll just regret it." Chance just looked up at me. Amber eyes penetrating deep into my soul. Those eyes emanating a clear message, that I was wrong.

"The only thing I regret, Jake, is that I haven't done it sooner, before he had a chance to touch you."

And with that Chance went down on me, wrapping his mouth around my member and successfully stifling my question in a gasp. "Who aaaah, ngh, C-chance aah"

"_It's gotta be Vince. He must have said something to Chance at the bar."_

* * *

Editor's note:

Just went back in and made so correction I saw in my document XD

Stupid typos!

* * *

Happy Easter, everyone!

I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Flashbacks are catching up with the Present so soon all will be revealed.

Furthermore, I'm working on tow other SWAT Kats fanfiction. One I have given the title: "Under the Moon" and the other called "Kats and Spiders"

The first one I have already uploaded the first chapter on the SWAT Kats Fanfiction Archives. So, check it out and do let me know if you'd rather have it here.

The other one is based on a challenge from the same web site with a SWAT Kats x Spider-man crossover.

Also, before I forget, like I did in the previous chapters, I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the charaters in the show. The extra charaters, such as Maincoon, Whiskers, Cottenball and Comm. Bobcat are from my imagination.

Read!

Review!

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chance and I had had one of those days where there was nothing to do other than fixing the cars we had in the garage. Neither Burke and Murray nor bad guys had decided to show up that day and we were just trying to keep ourselves occupied. Chance had kept his head in the engine compartment of a sweet looking Jaguar all afternoon and I was busy checking up on our budget while sketching new ideas for our Glovatrixes. Then, I heard a motor roaring outside the garage and with Chance busy, I decided to go out and see who it was. It was a motorcyclist who pulled up. I didn't recognise the figure but the reason was clear.

"Sounds like one of your pistons is out of sync." The motorcyclist looked at me through his helmet and I instantly recognised the voice that chuckled as he pulled off his helmet.

"Same old Jake. You always knew your way around an engine." Said the cougar glancing at me.

"Vincent Puma? How you doing?" I said as my old high school friend got off his ride and hugged me, something I wasn't expecting but I returned it.

"Doing good. But I hadn't expected you here. I thought you were an Enforcer." I merely shrugged as I hadn't kept in touch much with Vincent since Chance and I graduated from the Academy.

"Long story. You wanna come in with your bike, so I can take a look at it?" Vincent nodded and smiled

"It's good to see you are alright, despite it all. I was a little worried." I coughed as I felt ... Too much emotion in that last comment.

"_What are you? My mother?"_ "Yeah, umm, Chance? This is Vincent. A friend from my high school years." Chance probably heard the huff Vincent gave

"Friend is all I am, now. Pleasure to meet you Chance. I've heard about you back when Jake was still writing to me from the Academy. Vincent Puma". I didn't see all as I went over to get a couple of cans of milk, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Chance studying Vincent closely as he lifted his head from the engine and greeted him.

"Chance Furlong, and I think Jake has mentioned you a couple of times." He said as he shook paws with Vincent .He sounded strangely ... Threatened but I brushed it off as we didn't usually get many visitors other than Burke, Murray and few random customers.

"My, what a strong hand shake you got there." Vincent said and I saw it as my que to 'save' Chance. Besides, Chance was MY straight friend crush. Not Vincent's personal conversion conquest.

"Leave him alone, Vince. He doesn't swing that way." I said as I handed Vincent and Chance a milk. Vincent merely smiled in that coy way, which I knew meant trouble.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't know you were so possessive over your friend." He said, and I knew I glowing red in my face as Chance looked at me with a questioned look on his.

"I-I'm not possessive... I'm just protective." I stuttered as I went to the office to remove my sketches for the Glovatrix.

"Looks more like possessiveness to me, Jake." Vincent said with a smile in his voice. Damn him for saying something like that in front of Chance when he knew how I felt about him. I had never told Vincent straight out, that I had feelings for Chance but Vincent was a real kat-person. He could really read between the lines in a kat's words and actions and know almost everything about them.

When I returned Vincent and Chance had sat down in the sofa and talking. "So,Vincent. How did you and Jake get to know each other?" Chance asked, seeming to want to know more and I wondered back then why he was so interested.

"Well, Jake was freshman and I was in my second year at our high school and I was openly gay so I half 'n' half took it upon myself to help those that thought or in Jake's case tried to hide who they were." Vincent said as he and Chance looked at me. I felt really uncomfortable as Vincent was going to share our past together with Chance. I know it shouldn't be a problem. I mean, Chance is straight so he shouldn't care that the guy I dated from high school drops in. But still I felt bad about it. Like Vincent would give too many details about our old relationship, even if there wasn't much, really, but Vincent could give up... too private details. So, I decided to put down my milk and go over and work on the motorcycle.

"_The quicker I get his bike fixed, the quicker he leaves."_

Vincent merely smiled. "Same old Jake." He said before returning to Chance. "Jake was and still is, I see, a shy case, when it comes to being talked about him. I started of confronting him as I could tell he wasn't into she-kats. One thing led to another and since I have a thing for the cute and quiet type we started dating." I listened and half expected Chance to laugh at Vincent calling me cute, something I never really liked, but Chance just seemed to nod and stare at Vincent as I looked back at them.

"So, you guys split up after high school?" Chance asked

"We didn't have the same ambitions in life, so we went our separate ways." I answered as I wiped my paws of oil and walked back in, grabbing my milk and drank it very quickly. I could feel two pair of eyes upon me but I didn't really care.

"Now I have to ask, how did you two end out here?" Vincent asked sensing it was time to change the subject. Chance's reply seemed to show he agreed.

"Well, we got kicked of the force."

Instantly, Vince looked at me in both disbelief and 'I told you' but Chance seemed to pick up the message and spoke again.

"It had nothing to do with Jake." I looked at Chance and began smiling as Chance told Vincent in colourful description and with great enthusiasm how we had been flying and kicking tails and how we had locked onto Dark Kat and were about to take him down.

"So I'm right on his tail, keeping the jet steady for Jake to get a lock on him. He had him in his scope, instantly." Chance said as he stood up and wrapped an arm over my shoulder pulling me into one of our comradely Tom-hugs before he went back to mimicking his control on the control-stick. I kept smiling as I continued the story.

"Yeah, and with Chance's high ace flying, we would have had him, no thanks to Feral." I continued as I looked at Chance who started frowning.

"What did Comm. Feral do?" Vincent of course asked and Chance continued.

"We end up arguing with Feral over the intercom over our tag and he ends up knocking us out of the sky and we crash the jet into the new Enforcer HQ. Of course, Dark Kat gets away, we quit the force but get stuck with the bill on the reconstruction of the Enforcer HQ." Chance finished. Vincent nodded as he then understood our situation here at the Salvage yard. Vincent sighed and then stood abruptly up.

"Well, then I think the only thing decent I can do is invite you guys out for a night on the town. What do ya say?" He stated placing his paws on his hips with a wide grin on his face.  
Chance looked at me with a happy smile.

"Could be neat, huh, Jake?" I shook my head

"Not really. What if an emergency shows up?" I said, trying to hint our 24hour job. Chance merely looked at me like I was making an excuse not to go, which I was and for good reason. With Vincent inviting us, it meant we would be going to the gayest bar in all of Megakat City and I didn't know if I should be worried of Vincent making a pass at me... Or Chance. Either way, I felt like we were heading for a trap and it wasn't set by any of our usual bad-guys. Vince's grin grew wider.

"Jake was always afraid of the big cats in the clubs. Never knew if they wanted his tail or the one he wanted". I must have gone pink under my fur as I had gotten red mad at Vince and white with panic.

"_Stop reading my mind, Vince! Do you realise how much information you're giving up!?"_ "That's not how it is!" I blurted out before I tried to regain my composure. "I just don't think we can risk it." Chance huffed as he turned to Vince and said.

"Count us in. Whatever excuse he'll think of, I'll drag him along." I lost my jaw somewhere in the hangar below, because I couldn't believe my ears. Vince on the other paw was laughing before turning to get his motorbike.

"Alright, see you guys at The Quire Queen tonight." Vince stated as he pull his motorbike out of the garage and was about to start it.

"Vincent! A word." I said as he looked back at me. "Just so we're clear. You keep your paws off him." I said glaring at him as I was still mad at what he had said in front of Chance. Vince merely smiled.

"You've really hit hard with him, haven't you?" He looked like he was about to choke when I got surprised by his remark.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Vince just grinned as he started the motorbike, because i knew that he knew he was right

"Why not give it a chance...you never know."

"There is no chance, Vince. So I won't risk our friendship, because of my feelings. See you tonight." I said as my face went from shock to gloomy.

Chance looked up at me from the TV. "Why did you say 'yes' to him, Chance? I thought, you wouldn't be caught dead in a gay bar."

"I know, but we haven't been out other than on calls, so I thought, we had earned a break and loosen up. Besides, I have just as much right to be in a gay bar as the next kat." Chance argued back as he went to the fridge to get another milk. I merely shook my head and chuckled.

"_Well, it HAS been a long time since we had fun that didn't involve us being the SWAT Kats and kicking tail." _"Well, you're probably right." I said as I might as well give up arguing with him.

"Of course I am." Chance said as he returned with his and a second milk, handing it over to me. "Hey, Jake?" He then asked me glancing down at his can before looking up at me with a little nervous expression.

"Yeah, pal?"

"This here club we're going to. Is there, like, a special dress code or something?" I looked at him with a puzzled look before he continued. "You know, like, are toms required to wear pink shirts or something else which gives off...signals?" I started laughing a little as I tried to imagine Chance in a pink shirt and super shredded trousers, but I quickly shook my head, padding him on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry, pal. You just dress like you always do. No one is going to make you wear a pink shirt, a tutu or anything else for that matter." Chance seemed very relieved

"That's good. I wouldn't want to send the wrong message to the wrong kats, you know." Chance said looking at me.

"_He sure is looking at me. Longer than he usually does. And who would he want to signal in a gay bar?"_

The sun was setting over the city and in a few minutes the cab would arrive to pick us up. I was helping Chance straighten out the collar of his light green shirt.

"I can't believe you still haven't figured this out after our time at the Academy." I said to Chance, who merely smiled at me and gave me that look again. That look was one I was never able to place. Maybe he was embarrassed as it started after I had come clean with Chance and we were getting ready for our first Academy ball, so everyone had to wear suits and bowties and we getting ourselves ready.

* * *

"So, did you manage to invite Sally to the ball tonight?" I asked Chance, while I was checking out my academy ceremonial uniform, collar and tie sitting perfectly.

"Yeah, I did. She'll be here, thanks to her dad being captain." Chance answered as he was trying to tie his tie on top of his shirt collar. "Did you manage to invite that girl from the Pumadyne security forces?" I nodded.

"Abigail? Yeah, I did. She has managed to get her motorbike fixed so she'll be here too." I smiled as Chance chuckled.

"I can't believe you found a chick who rides a motorcycle." Chance said as he was still struggling with the tie and frankly, I was struggling watching him not straighten things out. The collar on his jacket was overlapping his shirt collar which was being tied down by the tie and he had missed a button on his shirt.

"Aaargh! Why is it so hard to tie this?" Chance groaned. I groaned back as I moved his paws.

"Here, let me." I said as I first untied the tie, straightened the jacket and shirt collar and buttoned it the right way, placed the tie around the back of his neck, and faster than Chance could probably see it, I tied it, flipped down the shirt collar over both the tie and the jacket collar. "There, much better." As I patted Chance on the chest and let my paws rest there. I just looked up at him with a happy smile and Chance just looked at me, for the first time, with that unreadable look. I thought it was amazement at first. It made me flutter and make my body heat up, but then I realised what I had done and what I was doing.

"Oh crud! Chance, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to over-step your boundaries." I stutterred as I quickly removed my paws from his chest. _"CRUD, what was I thinking. Fondling him like that!"_

"Hey, buddy. It's ok. I'm not freaking out or anything." He said as he stepped towards me and placed his paw on my shoulder. I looked up to see if he really wasn't mad but everything was cool. He was smiling but I could see it had been strange situation to him because his cheeks were pink under the fur. I half-asked

"No one has helped you get dressed..."

"...Since my mother tried, when I was a kitten." Chance finished. I smiled. I was relieved that Chance hadn't taken it the wrong way. That he had seen it like a mother and not take it as an advance from my side.

"Well, I expect you to learn how to straighten your shirt, young Kat." I said, putting on my best 'old mother' imitation, while mockingly poking his chest. Chance looked at me in playful horror but soon started to chuckle. _"Man, I just love the way he chuckles."_

* * *

"I think our cab is here." I said to Chance as I checked him over for the last time. He nodded and we left the garage to spend a night on the town and one I would never forget.

* * *

Author's note

This is the longest flashback chapter, with a flashback in the flashback ^_^ and it is not over yet. Not for Jake or Chance as Vincent has wicked plans for them.

Read!

Review!

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We got out of the cab about a couple of feet from the Quire Queen and walked the rest of the way. Chance had asked me why and it was because it would not draw attention to our destination.

"You mean, you are still flying below the radar?" Chance asked as I took the lead and went down an ally.

"I see no reason to draw hostile attention." I said as I stopped and smiled.

"Here we are." I said as I pointed at the entrance of the Quire Queen. It looked like any other top-knotch gay-bar in MegaKat City. Its name in bright swirling neon letters, flashing all the colours of the rainbow, red carpet entrance marked with high-polished que poles and two tux clad bouncer lions standing at the red velvet draped opening, scaring away troublemakers. We walked down the carpet and as I had expected, we were stopped.

"Any nip or weapons to declare?" Chance looked very surprised and confused. I stepped forward and pulled out the pager I had brought with us.

"Only this pager." I said. One nodded and just out of routine they both stepped up and padded us down. I, again, complied but Chance was looking a little nervous. Because of that the two bouncers were extra vigilant to pad him down. "He's new to the scene." I stated and both looked at one another and nodded.

"Welcome to the Quire Queen." They said and we both went in.

"What was that about?" Chance asked, looking back at the bouncers as we went into the club. The music getting louder as we got close.

"Well, you know most clubs have to deal with catnip, but a lot of haters come around here as well and they try to cause a riot." I said as we entered the main room. The club was full of kats hopping, dancing and getting it on, on the floor. All were bathed in the multi-coloured glow of the swinging and flashing projectors and the buzz of the base booming through the floorboards.

"Hey you guys!" Came a voice over the ever loud club music. We both turned to see Vincent weave his way through the crowd in a completely different outfit than when we saw him in the afternoon. He was wearing a flammingo shirt, with balloon sleeves and a very low v-neck, a tight leather neck collar and matching tight leather pants. "Jake, Chance! Hi! Welcome to the Quire Queen!" Vincent shouted over the music.

"This is my partner for this evening, Rishi Tora." Vincent pointed out as a broad-shouldered tiger in a ruby red silk shirt and black jeans emerged from the crowd. He was nearly a head taller than Vincent so compared to Chance and I, he was at least one and a half heads taller.

"Pleasure to meet you. Vincent has spoken much of you." He said and despite the deep rumble of his voice, it could clearly be heard over the roar of the music. Chance seemed at first surprised by his size but soon we both reached out a paw to say hello.

"Nice to meet you Rishi." Chance said. Vincent had clearly started without us with his festive nature but then again, Vincent had always been a party animal. We all walked up to the bar and the bartender leaned over.

"What would you boys have tonight. We have an offer on our latest drink; the Milkyway. Four for the price of one."

"I'm ordering for all of us, gorgeous. Four Milkyways." Vincent said as he leaned over the bar table, flashing his chest shamelessly.

"_Man! He still hasn't grown out of that yet?"_ "Vincent, you don't have to..." I tried to tell him he didn't have to.

"It is okay, Jake. Vincent has been waiting for you two. He insisted he was going to buy us all drinks." Rishi managed to tell me. I looked at him while Vincent was chatting with the bartender.

We got our drinks and I leaned over to Chance.

"So, you're not freaking out yet?" I asked him as Vincent dragged Rishi out on the floor with drinks in paw.

"Well, no one has made a pass at me yet so I'm clearly not a looker for this crowd." Chance joked as he looked around. "But are all the she-kats here gay, too?" I looked around.

"Yep, but you got to be careful, though." I warned.

"Why's that?" Chance asked. I pointed a one she-kat across the bar.

"See her?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she is trying to find some fun, but her girlfriend is with her."

"Where?" Chance asked and I point downwards.

"Possesive tail-grab" I said as I pointed out how the two were interlocking tails. Chance looked surprised.

"So, she's looking for another she-kat to jump?" he asked.

"Not always, they sometimes also try to catch Tom-kats."

"What? Why?" He blurted out, sounding shocked.

"One's not enough. I can tell the signs. Looking around, but never on her partner. Scanning each possible target."

"It was more than 'just' ending high school when you and Vincent stopped dating, wasn't it." I looked at Chance in surprise.

"_What you're reading minds, too? Nah, who am I kidding. You're my pilot, of course you could tell." _"It was one of them. Vincent didn't like the idea of me wanting to be an Enforcer. He said I would be thrown out because of you know why. He felt it was cruelty to suppress who you were. That's where I told him that was why we should stop dating. He can't 'just' have one."

I could see Chance was frowning as he nodded. Was he feeling sorry for me? _"Well, I did sound a little like a kicked kitten."_

"Don't you worry, pal. Mr. Right could be right around the corner." Chance said after finishing his drink, pretty fast, and placed an arm around me, pulling me close to him. It was really nice. I knew I couldn't enjoy it as I wanted to, but it was nice none the less.

"Thanks, pal." I said as I enjoyed the closeness just a little longer before I looked back at the hunting she-kat. "So, keep your eyes of the huntress or you could end up getting beaten up by the dyke for oogling her kat." I said pointing at her.

"Affirmative. I don't want to hit a she-kat, even if she wants to slug me to the floor." Chance said smiling but he didn't let go for at least another minute. I pondered over it while I finished my drink.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO! WHAT A PARTY! Bartender! Eight more Milkyways!" Vincent suddenly jumped up behind me, nearly howling my ear off with his shouting and slamming his paw on the bar table. He then looked at Chance and I with a big grin on his face.

"_Oh, oh. I know that face. We're in trouble."_ To my reluctance, I wiggled my way out of Chance's one-arm hug. Vincent was not thinking straight and he would see it as something it wasn't. I looked up at Rishi, who placed a paw on Vincent's shoulder.

"Not too many, Vinnie. We've got work tomorrow." He said, but Vincent was clearly not hearing any of it.

"Oh, come on, Rishi. Let's have fun, why don't you take Jake out on the floor, while Chance and I check the bottoms of these drinks." He said as he stood tall on his shaky feet and pointed dramatically at Chance. "And you, sir, I challenge to a drink down!" I looked in horror at Vincent and then at Chance. But instead of getting mad or shocked or anything else, he just smiled at me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me in close.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything, I'll take care of him." Chance whispered softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"_Oh boy, why is he making me feel so giddy? Chance usually makes me feel fluttered and happy but why am I getting the feeling like he's... crud, like he's pushing all my hot spots? It's the drink. It's got to be."_ My mind was reeling with what Vincent could try to do to Chance but somehow I felt okay with Chance saying what he did. So Rishi led me away from the bar, Chance, Vincent and the eight Milkyways.

* * *

Rishi was a pretty good dancer and a really nice guy so we just enjoyed the music and danced. I tried to ask him how he had met Vincent and if they were dating. What I could tell over the music, he and Vincent worked at a fitness and wellness-centre in the shopping area of Megakat City and he couldn't say they were dating, but he wanted to. I felt bad for Rishi but maybe he was the one to tame Vincent. Could do him some good.

Soon we returned to Chance and Vincent and I was shocked to see Vincent finishing a drink and I counted twelve empty glasses. Chance was gripping one of the empty glasses shaking as he glared at Vincent.

"_Boy, Chance looks mad. What the heck did Vincent say to him?!" _I was about to open my mouth when Vincent grabbed my paw and started dragging me out to the dance floor again.

"Vincent!" I shouted and yanked my paw out of his grip. "What did you say to Chance?"

"Relax, He won the drink down and we just had a chat on dating strategies and how you had to be quick or all the good ones would be gone. Now come on, let's dance." He said like it was not the type of conversation which would leave my best friend fuming like an afterburner. Vincent and I were not on the dance floor for long before Vincent came closer and started to really get... intimate, which was making my fur stand on end in a bad way. He started nudging his shoulder against mine as well as letting his tail almost coil against my waist.

"_Oh no, you don't."_ But before I was able to push Vincent away and ask what the heck he was playing at, Chance springs out of nowhere and pushes Vincent away from me, grabs him by the collar of his shirt and growled at Vincent before letting go:

"Make a move on this." He then looks at me, eyes fuming with a rage which surprised me, he grabs me by the arm and drags me off the dance floor. I quickly wave goodbye to Rishi as I try to keep my footing.

"_What, in all that is feline, has gotten into you, Chance?"_

* * *

We're standing outside and Chance snapped for a cab, or more he roared for one.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Chance merely glared at me as the cab rolled in front of us. I stepped back. Chance had never given me a look like that before. Full of hurt and anger. Like I had hurt his feelings like if we... "_No, no, he doesn't think that way_."

He opens the cab door and I get in. Chance gets in and closes the door and I had to tell the driver where we were heading. Chance was just staring out the cab window and the drive back to the salvage yard was both awkwardly long and surprisingly short. I looked at Chance but he didn't look back at me.

"Chance?" I ask gently as I can tell something big is bugging him. When he doesn't respond I ask again. "Chance, what's wrong?"

"You two were having fun." Chance said in such a cold tone it hurt my heart.

_"Why are you acting like this, Chance?" _"Well, until he wanted to make a pass at me." Chance turned to look at me, his eyes still glowing with anger.

"And you didn't notice before that?" He asked. I look at him as if it would reveal to clue to this unexpected scenario.

"Notice it before? Chance what's with you? Why are you asking me this?" I was beyond confused. The way Chance was acting it. It was wrong. In a different dimension it probably could have happened but not in this one. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the salvage yard. Chance got out and I was eager to follow after paying the driver.

"Chance! Chance answer me. Why are you acting like this?" I ask as we both step into the garage. Before I realise anything Chance slams me against the wall and places a paw on each side of me. "Hey!" I shouted before Chance had placed his face inches from my own.

"Just because I don't show my cards, doesn't mean I have to sit back and watch while you flash yours to everyone." And that's when he leaned into me and placed his lips flush against mine. Fireworks went off in my brain as he gives me the most fierce and passionate kiss I had ever felt. _  
_

* * *

Authors note:

The circle is complete ^_^ We have gone back and forth in the past and now we are finally back to the present. I had originally wanted to include a lesbian couple which had a link back to Chance and Jake's past at the Academy but decided to cut it out as it would too big of a detour in the story.

Chapter 5 will be up soon though.

Read!

Review!

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I arch my back at the sensation to my member in Chance's mouth. I can hear my moans as I reach for Chance's head and start caressing that light golden fur on his head. I know, I should be pushing him off me but I just can't. Anything I ever imagined me and Chance having together is happening. The sensation is so sweet a taste that I just want more. Suddenly, I feel a blunt pressure just by my tail. I look down at Chance and I notice a tube next to him. I can feel my cheeks heat up as it dawns on me what it is Chance is doing.

"_How do you know such a thing, Chance? Did Vincent tell you something or did you look it up on your own? And why would you? You're straight!"_

Granted, my own experience with toms is only something I have read up on. And then umm, cough, tried with myself. But I never really went far beyond kissing and cuddling. Call me old-fashioned but I don't give my tail to just anyone. That doesn't mean I'm going to be ignorant about what goes on in the bedroom.

I try protesting to tell Chance that he didn't have to do this. Our eyes meet and it's like we're reading each others' minds, like we usually do but deeper. His eyes beaming with certainty and no sign of doubt.

"Aaahh, mmmmhnn, mmmewrrr"

All that comes out of my mouth is high-pitched whimpers and low mews, which sounds more like willingness than protest. Next I feel is a dull, hot but moist feeling as Chance pushes a finger past my tail-hole. I hiss and arch again but Chance places a paw over my thigh and hip, keeping me down on the bed. The sensation is searing and electric at the same time, making my head spin whilst my body tries to contain these surges. I can hear my breathing getting heavier and my heart bounding in my ears. I look down at Chance with a fuzzy haze over my eyes. Our eyes meet again and for a moment Chance stops. "W_hy's he stopping? Is he regretting it? What's that on his cheeks. Is... is that blush? NO! No it can't be that... that he's turned on! He can't be. Can he?!"_

"Aaaah, nnnhmm, aaah, Aaaannnhh."

I don't get much time to think further as he returns to my still hard member, but also starts thrusting his finger into me.

_"Crud! I can feel his tongue around my member. It's so rough. I didn't think a kat's tongue could feel so goooood."_

I feel every nerve in my body sparking as the sensation flows through me, howling out my pleasure into our bedroom. The hot and fuzzy feeling starts to expand and the mixture of ache and pleasure is driving me insane.

"AAaaaaaaaooohh!" A surge rushes through me, making me roar loudly and shudder.

"_What? Did he just? Oh, crud. He's found it! Kats alive, I'm going out of my mind! It feel so good. It, it's going too fast! I can't. No, I got to stop him. This is wrong, but it feels so good. Crud, he's brilliant, gorgeous, sexy. No I can't think that! I have to stop it"_

Chance looks up at me in surprise of my roar but quickly returned to nudge that point making that same surging feeling rush over me. He had barely started before I could feel I was reaching my limit.

"Ch-Chance... No, stop. I-I can't ...aaah I'm aaah Aaaaaagh!"  
I grip Chance's hair as I feel it all coil in my stomach before it comes undone. I can hear my voice howling as I come. I try to keep my hips still so I don't choke him. I arch my back high of the bed and soon I can hear Chance choking and coughing on my juices. I rest myself on my elbows, panting hard. I can see him trying to hide his coughing and faintly I hear him swallow.

He then looks up at me, again. His eyes showing that emotion again.

"_It just can't be. It can't."_

"Jake...I." Chance looks at me with such passion, such tenderness. My mind is in such a haze of pleasure. My body is still shaking from my orgasm and I know I shouldn't. Everything that has happened tonight, should never have happened.

"_It's all wrong. Chance and I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't give in to this. Chance is not thinking straight and I shouldn't use him by giving in to my selfish needs, because they won't come true, anyway. Then why. Why is he looking at me like that? Why is he making my head spin, when he does? Why is every fiber in my body saying I should let him. Let him leave marks on me. Let him fill me with the passion his so clearly shows. Let him show that he..."_

I reach out and cup Chance's cheek and gently caress him with my thumb. His fur is so soft aganst my palm. I had often thought it would be a lot more coarse, but it is as soft as an undercoat. I can feel him lean into my palm while he looks at me. He seems to like the feeling. His eyes are full of uncertainty and there is only one thing I want to do. At this moment, after all that has happened, I don't care what will happen in the morning. If Chance pleads a moment of insanity tomorrow, I won't care. Tonight, I want to feel, what I can never have and not worry about tomorrow.

So, I lean in and kiss Chance for the first time, since it all started. I gently lick Chance's lips, wanting to pass them. Chance seems stunned at first but he soon catches up and deepens the kiss further, letting our tongues duel. I feel him climb on top of me. and his paws sneak up under my shoulders, reaching my head where he starts caressing my fur. I purr into our kiss while he bucks against my hips.

"Mmhhnnn." I moan onto the kiss and wrap my legs around his hips. He seems to pause for a moment and look at me.

"_No. __You're not wrong, Chance. I want this."_ I feel one of his paws leave my head and move down to his hips. After the rustle of satin fabric, I feel his paws grab the back of my shoulders and he pushes in.

You would think that Chance would just ram in, after all the Milkyways he had had to drink, but despite feeling the pain of him opening me with each thrust, he was steady and slow, taking each inch with care. I cling to his back, shaking from both the pain and the overwhelming pleasure as he fills me.

"Mhmm, AAaaaaaanh, Mhmm!"

"Grrrrrr."

I break the kiss as I groan at the sensation, Chance claiming my lips again and growls into the kiss as he starts bucking his hips against mine. I claw at Chance's back and I can feel my claws catch the fabric of his shirt and tear it. I can't help it. The way he is thrusting into me, hitting my gland over and over is driving me up the wall. Our mouths criss-crossed in fever-like kissing with our tongues duelling like swords all the while Chance thrust into me with such precision and force that I was losing myself in a blaze of both feelings of passion and sensation. I can't hold on much longer.

"Chance aaah I'm nggh I can't."

I try to whisper in his ear. My voice distorted by my ragged gasps and moans. My mind just can't string a sentence together. Chance growls even darker and I feel his teeth pin down my fur on my neck. I gasp at the pressure and feel Chance wrap his arms under me. My back leaves the bed and I am now straddling Chance's hips. Feeling the folds of his open trousers against my butt, the new position causes Chance to reach even deeper.

"AAAAAArrghh! NNNNhnnn! Aaaaaaah!"

I start shouting out my pleasure as Chance holds on to me and thrusts deeper still. The force he put into each thrust was like riding a piston in the motor of an 18-wheeler truck. Long, steady and powerful and keeping me steady in his arms.

"AAAAaaah! Chance! Naaaaah!"

I cling on to him as best as I can as I convulse. The climax comes crashing over us and I can swear I can almost hear my entire soul being torn apart. I feel Chance tense at the same time and we take one last long kiss, cling on to each other and ride it out, matching each other's instinctively driven hips, feverish kissing as our orgasms send out waves like a sonic boom.

After what seems like forever, I feel my body start to go limp. I lean my nose against Chance's head, nuzzling my cheek against his as I can smell everything. Him, me, us and what we have just done. I can hear him do the same. I rest my head against Chance's shoulder and I suddenly feel very tired and close to blacking out. I struggle to straighten myself up so I can look at Chance. We lock gazes again as I struggle to stay awake.

"Chance...?"

He just looks at me and I can almost see his mind spinning 100 miles per hour.

"Chance...?" I try to ask again but I can feel I'm closer to blacking out. I need to know why.

"I'll tell you in the morning, Jake. I promise." He says and just before everything turns black, I hear the words I can't believe.

"I love you, Jake."

* * *

Author's Note:

I told you it would come soon :D

So, Reader-question: Leave it like this or has Chance got something to explain to our poor Jake?

I have a few ideas in my head but I would like to hear your opinion.

Other than that,

Read!

Review!

Enjoy!


End file.
